Letters
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: May is alone and unattended; aside from her bestfriends, she couldn't express herself. Drew is just a different story. What if they'll meet? please give this story a try. crtics are accepted. for all contestshippers.


"Letters"

_May Richards _

I had found a letter in my doorstep when I was twelve. At first I thought it was just a practical joke or something but it specifically said:

New York City, Richards' Residence

July 15, 1999

TO: May Richards

I just arrived from my singing lessons in a workshop on a hot summer day. I was living in New York City and my parents owned a company. It was the second moth of summer and I was preparing to go to the fifth grade in Brearley.

I stepped in my room as I grabbed the letter and I sat down on my bed. I opened the letter and expected some blackmail or pranks saying I was so foolish to actually believe that someone will send me a letter but instead it was from a boy I met yesterday at the park.

_Dear May,_

_You must be wondering; why on earth would this person send a letter for someone he doesn't even know? Well, frankly I do know you. I'm not sure if you remember but we met a park one day when you spilled soda on my shirt. Is the memory coming yet? If not, then never mind. But since that shirt was my favorite and you hadn't paid me yet, this will be your payment: send me letters. We could be pen pals or something. _

_You don't have to tell me your secret crushes or embarrassing moments (though you could if you really trust me). All you have to do is tell me what's going on around you, tell me what's happening in your world. And so you won't have to write to little book called a diary that won't even understand you and just acts like it. _

_Do me a favor and keep all of my letters and don't worry; I'm not going do something bad to you. I'm actually a good guy. So please send me letters because unlike others I actually listen. And by the way my name is Drew Hayden and I'm a year older than you. I live in Denver, Colorado. It's alright if you can't send me pictures, I already saw your face anyway._

_I live with my sister, Destiny Hayden; she's just four by the way. My parents died in a car crash last summer and it's just us now. We had enough money for everything and I study hard now for a good education-I study in Abraham Lincoln High School. You could tell your parents about this by the way. You probably don't remember my face anymore so I placed a picture of me now but as I grow up, my features would probably changed so I'll send a different picture every two years. _

_I read books all the time and don't really watch television much-nothing good is on anymore. Oh yeah, before I forget; tell me your favorite songs, favorite singers, books, shoes, shows, movies and etc..._

_P.S. maybe we could meet up when we're older. After a few years probably. _

_-Drew Hayden_

When I found out, I cursed myself for being so clumsy. I couldn't even walk like a girl for two seconds. The letter was manly written but has the penmanship of a girl. It was perfectly readable and beautiful.

I felt sorry for Drew; mostly because his parents died and he is given a hard obligation to take care of her sister. I searched for the picture in the envelope and when I found it, I was shocked.

Drew has green hair and gorgeous green eyes with a perfect oval shaped face. I couldn't help but feel lucky that this stranger would actually like to become my friend.

_Dear Drew, _

_I remember you completely; and I'm really sorry about your shirt-I didn't mean to spill my soda on it. But anyway, I'll send some letters too and we could get to know each other better even though we couldn't see each other's faces. But I would like a proper introduction though so "Hi, my name is May Richards, currently 11 years old and I study in The Brearley School,__610 East 83rd Street, New York, NY, 10028. It's a private school for girls only". _

_I have a younger brother named Max Richards. My favorite song is Dream by Miley Cyrus but I have a lot of favorite singers; books are A Walk to Remember, Beautiful Creatures and more. Favorite authors are Jodi Picoult, Nicholas Sparks, L.J. Smith and more. Shoes...I don't like high heels. Movies__: Romance, action, but horror is not my type. _

_That's all for now, but could I know your favorites too? Now I have a favor to ask you, Tell me everything (If you watched "Dear John"-which you probably didn't- I stole that line but I don't care just tell me everything, Okay?)_

_-May Richards_

Nobody ever did the first move to me, I was always the first one to say 'hello'. After that letter I immediately sent my own letter to him in Denver, Colorado. I can't wait to meet him but my plans subdued when I told my parents about him.

It was the exact date I had received the letter. We were eating dinner in the big kitchen table and I was explaining about the letter to my dad-Norman, my mom-Carolyn, and my little brother-Max.

"Mom, dad", I began, "I received a letter today". I was anxious to tell about him, he seems like a good guy.

"Yes, we hear about that. Do you know who he is?" Mom was the first to speak, she always was. Max was eating quietly but I know he was secretly hiding a smile under his face. He was biting his lip while stabbing his peas.

"Well, kind of; I accidentally spilled my soda on his shirt at the park yesterday", I smiled slightly at the memory.

Mom was smiling at me softly while dad was scolding me. "You know very well you have to act like a proper lady and spilling sodas on other people's shirt isn't ladylike at all"

My head dropped down in annoyance and guilt. Guilt for telling them about the letter at all; it was always like this, my dad focusing on my mistakes instead of appreciating my success. I hated it that's why I never want to tell them anything at times but when I will, they never really listen.

Mom cleared her throat and smiled at me. "Well, anyway; is he nice?" she wanted to continue the conversation. I gashed my salad, "Yeah. I can't wait to see him"

That's when everything became to fall apart. "Oh absolutely not, young lady!" my mom said sternly and I looked at her with a surprised expression. "Why not?" I asked her as tears formed in my eyes.

"You don't even know him yet and you're still twelve-years-old. You're not allowed to see him until you're old enough!" she drank her glass of wine. "But mom-" I was going to rebuff my mom's rule but dad interjected.

"That is enough, you will follow your mother whether you like it or not. Understand that?"

Dad rarely spoken in dinner time and both me and Max were surprised. He stopped laughing and looked at me, his eyes showed concern. Sure, Max and I argued a lot but we have good times too.

I dropped my head, ashamed and embarrassed. I admit, I was pushing it but it wasn't fair; but from that day on I never questioned my parent's decision whether I like it or not. I kept quiet at dinner and hardly ever spoken to them.

The next day after that fight, I received a letter again and I sent one back. I was happy to show my feeling to someone who would understand. I told him what happened but I said not to worry. We agreed from that memory that we will only see each other when I'm already twenty-years-old. A good enough age for the both of us.

When I was already fifteen on the first day of my freshman year, a guy asked me out saying that he already knew me. Needles to say, I couldn't recognize him. he has spiky brown hair with dark green eyes.

I looked around the perimeter only to notice that girls were staring at him and glaring at me. That immediately said that I'm not allowed to go near him unless I wanted to get strangled by a group of dangerous fan-girls-not that I like him anyway.

I smiled politely but I turned around with a significance of "No thanks but I'm good". I told Drew about it and he approved of my decision, apart from Dawn and Misty, he was the most understanding person.

When I turned sixteen; in the middle of the semester in my sophomore year, I got a D minus in my grade in math. I was crying the whole day, I wasn't planning on telling my parents but my math teacher called them and I was punished.

I couldn't go out with my friends and I couldn't read online. I told Drew about it and he asked me my number the next letter that came. I found out he was going to call me. I was so excited hearing his voice would make me feel not just better but spectacular!

In our phone call: (December 11, Tuesday)

"Hi May," a low raspy voice told me.

"Hey Drew!" my voice was cheery and excited. Drew replied immediately, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you and your sister?" I asked him. "Oh, we're fine. She's eight-years-old and in 3rd grade. We're managing fine but I'm working at night to buy us some food. Oh well, I guess it's good exercise"

Good exercise?

"That's not good exercise! You'll get thin! Are you sure you're alright? I'll give you some money if you want an-"

He interrupted me with a cough. It was so...hard and cold. And I wasn't sure if he was alright. "Drew?"

He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah? What's up?" how come he was okay with all of this?

"I'll my mom if I could send you money with your medicine. In the meanwhile, I'll get some money to send to you so you won't get sicker than you already are"

"But-"

"No buts! I-I..."

Am I really going to say it? I love Drew; I couldn't believe he would anything just to comfort me. I'm sixteen now, I'm ready enough for this and besides if he would reject me then it will just be nothing but a mere memory.

"May? Are you okay?"

"I love you Drew," I told him bravely. I braced for his remark and rejection. We would always be friends, right?

_Love beats a certain rhythm. Like music from a certain lyric. _

_~Stories are stories. In the future, they are just memories that we had ventured in life that we had stored in our pages but it stayed there for a meaning~ _

"I love you too, May. But we can't be together right now. It's too dangerous, we're still young and we can't afford to do anything. Let's just wait, okay?"

I paused. I didn't know what to say, is it because I know he feels the same way? Or is it because we're not ready? So I said the only thing I could.

"Okay"

_4 years later..._

Four years had passed since I told Drew I loved him. We still wrote to each other, we did it regularly, not missing one day of telling our secrets.

I'm twenty now. I moved out from my parent's home when I turned nineteen. I was living in my apartment and I didn't regret it one bit. Max just graduated from grade school, earlier than usual of course.

I looked at my calendar everyday and checked the numbers. Well, today _is_ the day I'm going to meet Drew. I fixed my hair put on some light make-up and I'm ready to go.

We agreed that we will meet in Central Park; the day we first met. I was wearing my red jacket, baby-blue jeans and brown silky boots.

My hair was thrown back by the wind and my sapphire eyes glistened with glee and excitement. I didn't pursue my dream as a singer because I realized that it wasn't my dream at all.

I worked as a artist at a shop and teach kids how to draw and paint.

I was walking around Central Park for over an hour which was my daily routine. It was seven in the morning. I wasn't going to meet Drew until seven-thirty.

I looked around the place and saw couples, strangers and friends. I was so caught up in scanning the perimeter that I didn't realize that I bumped into somebody. He smirked at me and stepped forward, I stepped back. We did it again and again until I was backed up into a tree.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. This guy has green hair with emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but think this guy was familiar.

"Hey," he said huskily in my ear.

His voice sent shivers to my spine; good shivers. His breathe smells like peppermint and fresh roses. His scent was marvelous, like honeycomb and the smell of lotion.

"Hi," I replied uneasily.

He smirked and shook his head. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and reached for my face. Needles to say, I couldn't move. He was gorgeous. I wanted to kiss him but I impede myself. I thought he was going to kiss me but his face moved to my ear.

"Tell me everything," he whispered with a smile and he closed his eyes. My heart stopped beating. _Drew_.

I smiled at him and held his oval-shaped face in my hands. Then I kissed him.

"I love you," we both chorused after the chill in the air stopped and we turned to breathe.

Mid-Park from 66th to 72nd Streets- central park in new York city.

เ ฬเll คlฬคץร l๏שє ץ๏ย..


End file.
